1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus capable of recording sound information and stroke information and reproducing the sound information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are related art apparatuses that continuously record and reproduce sounds and voices issued at a meeting conventional apparatuses are capable of recording sounds and voices continuously, storing notes as handwritten data, and playing back corresponding recorded sounds and voices later by designating the handwritten data.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,436 corresponding to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-343146 discloses an apparatus that plays back sound synchronized with handwritten data for a fixed period of time by clicking on the handwritten data.
However, such an apparatus is intended to record sounds and voices continuously for a long time, and cannot record a specific portion only of the sounds and voices for a predetermined short time. In the apparatus, recording is executed from the time when the telephone is off-hook to the time when the telephone, for example, is on-hook. Further, the apparatus cannot record a specific portion only of the sounds and voices for a predetermined short time.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 7-13688, 7-73192, and 7-78052, disclose an example that an image of a timer command to start a recording is drawn on a sheet, the image is recognized, and the recording is started. Further, to end the recording, an image of a timer command is drawn on the sheet, and the image is recognized, then the recording is ended.
However, according to such an example, a user has to draw the image of the timer command, having to keep a person on the other end of the telephone waiting while drawing the image. In addition, the image is left on the sheet meaninglessly.